


Yeah, That’s Chill

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Series: The ColdHands Project [6]
Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Established friendships, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chat fic, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: chat-fic that takes place after Frosted Shadows, which you should probably read first because I dunno how well this is going to stand up on it’s own? Mostly writing this for fun, so updates will be pretty inconsistent as I’m not following a writing or upload schedule of any sort. Probably just the crew’s shenanigans as they keep in touch, no over-arching plot planned right now but will probably go along with the rest of this series.Will try to keep chapters around 1,000 words. Inconsistent updates.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett (ROTG) & Danny Fenton & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: The ColdHands Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364842
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Jack Frost gets a phone, finally

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this on my birthday, as a little present for myself~

Jamie Bennett created a private chat room

Jamie Bennett added Jack Frost

Jamie Bennett renamed the chat room “Bennett Boys❄️”

[Sunday Aug 3, 11:54 AM] > Bennett Boys❄️

Jamie: hey Jack, you getting used to your new phone?

Jack: The keya are small.

I’m sure I‘ll get used to it. 

Jamie: wow look at u with ur full sentences + punctuation 

Somehow u really show all ur 300 yrs of age in text

Jack: shut up.

I still don’t know why I need to have a phone — I won’t have service most of the time that I’m travelling.

Jamie: …

...u kno I hooked you up with a spell that lets you use the nearest service internationally rite

It won’t wort the farther away you are so,,, say,,, the middle of the ocean,, but like. Dude.

No excuses not to stay in contact

Jack: Wia,t really?

Sorry, I meant “wait”

Oh man, I didn’t know that

Jamie: reading ur texts is physically painful

If ur correcting a typo use the **** star things

Like 

****asterisks (which is? Apparently what they’re called?) 

Jack: okay, good to know. 

Again, I’m sure that I will get used to this eventually.

Do you have everyone else’s number from the Star Sailor?

Jamie: ye ill add u to the gc

Jack: gc?

Jamie: stands for groupchat

One sec

  
  


Jamie Bennett added Jack Frost to the chat room

Jamie Bennett nicknamed Jack Frost to “Frozone”

[Sunday Aug 3, 12:02PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Je t'aime: guys!!!! Guess who just got a phone!!!!

Here’s a hint- I’m his service provider

Trav-Elle-er: is it fuvkin uhhhhhhhhhh 

Flyin Elsa?

Frozone: what is going on?

Yes, this is Jack

Trav-Elle-er: god fuck, you text like a grampa 

Je t’aime: i k n o w, right!? We have to fix him

Adult Supervision: ……. what the fuck is going on over here??

Oh, hey darlin’~ this is Danny btw

Frozone: yes, well. 🥰

Trav-Elle-er: oh!!!! Baby’s first emoji!!! I’m so! Proud!✨✨

Adult Supervision: huh. I would have pegged you for an emoticon sort of guy, snow angel~

Trav-Elle-er: u can’t peg anyone Neil, you already have a dick

Adult Supervision: ahsjakfsdjrhjknvcskaeur!!!!!!!!

Elle!!! There’s children!!!! No!!!!

Frozone: ……….w h a t??

Trav-Elle-er: oh, and look at him typing like a normal fuckin human being! My child :3

Je t’aime: to be fair,,, if Danny was gonna peg anyone,,,, it would be Jack,,,,

Adult Supervision: J A M I E!!!? ?!?!? 

Je t’aime: dude I’m in, in I cannot emphasize this enough, /high school/.

B r u h if there’s any age group that be making sex jokes, its high schoolers

Frozone: ???!?!?? ?! ? !???! !?! ?

Trav-Elle-er: lmao

Jack rn: *incomprehensible screaming*

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ tbh

Adult Supervision: sweet that you have a phone now, Jack! 

Easier to do long distance if visiting isn’t the only option lol <3

Frozone: <3? 

Adult Supervision: it’s a heart, see? <3 ♥️♥️❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

Frozone: oh, okay <3

<3 <3 <3

Trav-Elle-er: bleurgh

Gross you two, move to DMs

Frozone: 🙃 

Je t’aime: mmmmmm lets move on!

I’m babey and this convo is making me uncomfy, lettuce change topics

Trav-Elle-er: /top/ics? 

Like,,,, 

Je t’aime: we’re Moving On, Baby

So today I made a crown out of legos. I am the lego king.

Trav-Elle-er: …. sure, okay~

Can I be the puppeteer behind the throne who has no royal blood and married into the family?

Je t’aime: sure :) 

Frozone: I call being the court jester, sounds fun tbh

Je t’aime: Sophie already called being queen and she has a crown too uwu

Trav-Elle-er: okie

As long as I can rule the kingdom from the shadows idc

Frozone: what does idc stand for?

Adult Supervision: it stands for I Don’t Care

Frozone: mmkay thx lovie <3

Adult Supervision: <3

Je t’aime: stOP!! 

Trav-Elle-er: oh Jamie btw

Can I have a pic of that guy Charlie that bullied you aka massive gaping asshole

Je t’aime: first of all Elle wtf

Second, idk if I have one?

Mmmmmm i don’t have any on my phone srry

*shuffles through yearbooks* Okay ye, i just DMed it to u, why?

Trav-Elle-er: no reason

In other completely unrelated news I’m coming to visit burgess on wednesday lil bitch

Je t’aime: huh okay

The pic is from sixth grade btw so his chin is pointier and his jaw is more defined now i think

Am I creepy for going through yearbooks until I found him? Sure

Did that stop me? Nahhh

Adult Supervision: Danielle if ur planning murder then stop it

Frozone: he doesn’t even go near Jamie anymore, anyways

Right?

Je t’aime: yea, thankfully

Frozone: its like Jamie has a restraining order, but it’s just me threatening to freeze his feet to the groun. 

Adult Supervision: ik he’s a child but also get rekt Charlie

Frozone: oh, Jamie remember when you had a crush on Sean in 7th grade lol

Je t’aime: yea, did you know Sean and Charlie used to be best friends in like elementary school and Charlie was the one who introduced us before he completely cut me off and started being a prick?

Lol good times

Trav-Elle-er: Danny, remind me that it’s back to murder children.

Adult Supervision: murder is bad, Elle, and children are stupid

Trav-Elle-er: thx Neil 

Je t’aime: means I have lots of dirt on his tho

******him

Like,,, once charlie was running and there was a car door in the way and instead of going around it like a normal person he tried to like limbo under it

And now he has a huge ass scar on his chest oof

Frozone: ouch I can relate

*gestures to scars on torso where I was impaled*

But also he’s an asshole so I feel no pity for him whatsoever

Adult Supervision: j a C K, N O

Je t’aime: honestly the crush on Swan never actually went away I just never see him anymore 

Trav-Elle-er: lol swan

Je t’aime: ****Sean

Tbh i think I just fall for people too easily my brain is just like: oh they’re cute AND nice??? Time to get a crush that aint going away until the object of your affection moves to Japan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Adult Supervision: oh OOF

Honestly same tho

To an extent

Like I fall for people easily but the line in my brain between platonic and romantic is like,, real thin,

So switching to just friends isn’t too much of a struggle lol

Like Valerie and Sam and tbh Paulina too

Trav-Elle-er: notably all girls?

Frozone: um????

Trav-Elle-er: girls + snowbird

Flying Elsa, if you will

Adult Supervision: I’m bi and lean towards gals, generally haha

Snow angel is just that special <3

Frozone <3

Je t’aime: fuck its this bs again

Frozone: sorry sorry but what does? BS stand for?

Je t’aime: bullshit.

Frozone: ah. 

Trav-Elle-er: eh I don’t really get crushes easily? It’s more like I choose someone and I’m like “You! You will be the object of my affections!” 

Adult Supervision: ……Valerie

Trav-Elle-er: 💕💕Valerie💕💕

Je t’aime: disguastin

Trav-Elle-er: bruh ur nicknamed after the French word for love, y must you be like this

Je t’aime: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Frozone: Danny’s straight up my first and only crush, so. 

Adult Supervision: aww I’m taking that as a complement :3

Frozone: :3

Je t’aime: fucking. This again. I’m out 

Frozone: bye~~

Adult Supervision: bi~~

Trav-Elle-er: kafhdjsklgdjskadn!


	2. Just go to sleep, geez

[Monday Aug 17, 2:13PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Trav-Elle-er: Good morning fuckers!

Adult Supervision: its two pm

Trav-Elle-er: different time zines, dipshit

*****time zones, srry

Adult Supervision: we’re in the saME FUCKING HOUSE RIGHT NOW

Je t’aime: oof

This is the roughest thing I’ve ever heard

Adult Supervision: anyways I couldn’t go to sleep last night so I made pancakes

And somehow messed them up really badly?

Don’t let me near the stove while sleep-deprived

Trav-Elle-er: ✨we’re opposites, babey✨

Adult Supervision: give me my sleep back you fucking thief

Je t’aime: awwww Danny

Can you try to get some rest later maybe?

Take a nap or sleep early~ or your cooking reputation will suffer

Adult Supervision: Jamie’s the only one here who really cares about me

Frozone: D:

Adult Supervision: other than Jack ig

Frozone: :D

Trav-Elle-er: y’all’re cute🥰

Je t’aime: y’all are GROSS

Tell me about your pancake mistakes, Danny

Adult Supervision: nvm Jamie doesn’t care and he sucks

Anyways I forgot that pancakes get cooked like,,, instantly, and then they burned 

Also I made the batter too thick by accident so the inside was a lil raw and the outside was black and it was like four am this morning so yikes

Je t’aime: y i k es 

Adult Supervision: and I asses cocoa powder because yum chocolate but tbh that just made it even more burnt

Trav-Elle-er: sorry for your loss tbh, that sucks

@ Neil when r u going to college again? I’m planning my next trip in my brain only but i gotta know

Adult Supervision: like,,, this Saturday tbh

Its not too far of a drive up to Chicago, just a few hours

Frozone: i might drop by Chicago once you get there!

Sorry I’m too busy this week :(

Adult Supervision: no worries! Can’t wait to see u there! 

Frozone: !! 

Jamie: in other news I just saw Charlie walking by my house and I’m like. Pretty sure he doesn’t know where I live but still. N e r v o u s 

Im still grounded btw but honestly i want to go live in the woods and maybe get arrested for screaming at 2:00am

Is that something you can get arrested for?

Frozone: absolutely do NOT do that

Idk any laws but absolutely no

Trav-Elle-er: you don’t know /any/ laws??

Seems kinda sus tbh, can’t you name a /s i n g l e/ law?

Frozone: uhhhh…. don’t do…. murder?

Adult Supervision: you set the bar too low

Trav-Elle-er: evidently smh

Anyways yeah go into the forest scream put dirt on your face see a squirrel and immediately die

Frozone: NO

Je te’aime: /y e s/

Adult Supervision: I’m always so torn between off the grid small town life or big city anonymity like these could all be so good

Trav-Elle-er: same but i actually do something about it

Je te’aime: anyways the og reason I’m here is cause i gotta tell you guys something!!! Wanna hear!!??

Trav-Elle-er: no

Je te’aime: well fuk you

Did you guys know panthers aren’t a species but just cougars and mountain lions with melanin, the opposite of albinism!

****melanism

Trav-Elle-er: “fuk”

Adult Supervision: “fuk” 

Frozone: ………. “fuk” 

Je te’aime: betrayed by my own brother

Sure wish I was a mountain cat with melanism

Trav-Elle-er: fucking furry

Frozone: asfjkslalgjdkfsncks

Je te’aime: Mooommm, the people on the group chat are bullying me againnn!!! This is cyber-bullying!!!!

Trav-Elle-er: get rekt

Frozone: i mean…. i know spirits that literally take the form of mountain lions….. they’re mostly like… reasonable people

Je te’aime: :0

Adult Supervision: man I could really go for being a horse

Frozone: ………?

Adult Supervision: looking back on it seems like I completely misread mountain lion as horse this is awkward

Trav-Elle-er: how the fuck did you manage that

Adult Supervision: in my defense im trying to function on like 5 hours of sleep in the past two days and I’ve had two coffees and an energy drink so far today

Je te’aime: SLEEP!!!! Go To!!! Sleep!! Now!!!!

Its honestly Prime Nap Time rn go to sleep!!!!!!

Adult Supervision: …..only…. if Jack joins me…

Ive been spoiled okay??? I’ve gotten used to sleeping w/ people around having a bed to myself feels weird af and even Jazz is gone now 

Frozone: I’m /busy/ sorry sorry

I would come over if I could but Old Man Winter is angey for some reason rn and tbh he might kill someone so i seriously cant rn

Maybe i can drop by for an hour or so tonite? if you cant fall asleep at least rest ur eyes sorry sorry sorry

Adult Supervision: stop apologizing dw about it~ i will lay motionless in bed with my eyes closed or something later

Trav-Elle-er: o o f 

Dude I’m. Literally here. If you want me to nap with you literally just ask?

Adult Supervision: u don’t like bedsharing tho? You lit told me that’s why ur in Jazz’s room now

Trav-Elle-er: whatever I’ll suffer so that you can get some fucking sleep

Your eye bags bring me more pain than physical contact does tbh

Je te’aime: you’re touch-averse? Srry I just learned that term

Trav-Elle-er: ehhh, maybe a little? Just a lot of pressure/long term contact isn’t my super fav

Normal little stuff is fine! So like hugs high-fives cuddling a lil bit etc

Je te’aime: okay good to know :)

Frozone: so apart from my bf who is evidently sleep deprived, how we all doin?

Je te’aime: pretty okay, a lil tired also, bit nervous for high school which is happening in like,,, two weeks? 

What abt y’all? 

Trav-Elle-er: i got Valerie’s number yesterday! Finally! So in other words, excellent 💕💕

Adult Supervision: it’s kind of funny how you’re the only one here that uses actual emojis

Je te’aime: yeah its kind of annoying to have to switch between the keyboards

Trav-Elle-er: its from he ✨aesthetic✨, babes

****its for the

Je te’aime: weren’t you about to go to sleep, Danny?

Adult Supervision: yea yea going

Frozone: sweet dreams lovie!!! Good luck! <3

Trav-Elle-er: I’ll watch him

If Neil tries to get back up within the hour I’ll set him right

Peace y’all~

Je te’aime: mmhmm, bye guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two were pre-written to I’m putting them both up at once. Sorry for typos but this is a chat-fic so I’m Allowed To Have Them


	3. Some discussion of shoplifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a row? Unheard of!! Sorry, I’m really into writing chat fics all of a sudden, things will slow down once classes start~

[Tuesday Aug 25, 7:25AM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Adult Supervision: I’m Awake

Is anyone else awake?

Ik Jack at least isn’t

Je te’aime: wdym you know Jack’s not awake?

Also time zones babyyy, its like 8:30ish here and I gotta wake up early to prepare for school tomorrow and shit

Adult Supervision: ik Jack’s still sleeping bc he’s literally still here from last night and I can see him

Oh ur school starts tomorrow?

Je te’aime: ye, high school starts like a full week later than middle school for some reason

Adult Supervision: huh okay

Trav-Elle-er: hey fam, y’all’re up early

Adult Supervision: “y’all’re” 

Trav-Elle-er: and what about it? 

Je te’aime: not too early

I’m about to have to consistently get up at six, which is like 5:00am for y’all 

Adult Supervision: mm. Don’t spam the chat at 5:00am

Trav-Elle-er: absolutely do

Je te’aime: I won’t :) dw you guys

Trav-Elle-er: im boutta spam the chat at 3:00AM next time I’m in Asia and y’all can’t stop me

Adult Supervision: we could… kick you out of the chat room…? 

Trav-Elle-er: lol you could never

Je te’aime: @ Danny, how’s college? 

Adult Supervision: actually pretty decent

Classes started Monday and the professors are still letting us settle in? We got the fuckin…. uh… iternary-class plan-paper things on the first day so shakingly i actually know what’s up

Je te’aime: oh thats good! 

How abt your roommate

Trav-Elle-er: good question how the hell is Jack there if you also have a roommate, Neil ?

Adult Supervision: my roommate is like, super fucking tall

And I’m saying this as a tall person I’m six foot and hes still got a good few inches on me

Je te’aime: I meant like personality-wise, but sure?

Adult Supervision: and to answer Elle’s question, he’s still asleep

He’s chill, a non-believer too, kind of an jackass but I say that in a nice way

Trav-Elle-er: ……...are you sure your roommate isn’t Shane Madej from buzzfeed unsolved?

Adult Supervision: well his name is Avery and he as blond hair but honestly he may as well be

Skeptic through and through, laughed in my face when i said i was from amity and asked how they “made the ghost effects look so realistic” and hes a forensics major

Trav-Elle-er: i mean its pretty easy to change your name and dye ur hair,

I’m pretty sure ur rooming with Shane Madej

Je te’aime: I dont watch buzzfeed unsolved and im feeling real left out here

Trav-Elle-er: aww babey its okay 

Even if one of us is a heathen at least we’re all boogaras?

Je te’aime: I don’t know what that means? But okay?

Adult Supervision: boogaras are the believers and shaniacs are the skeptics. 

Jack is awake now btw and he says good morning

I think at least, he kinda just mumbled it into my shoulder

Je te’aime: lol okay, tell him good morning but quietly so u don’t wake ur rm

Trav-Elle-er: kick him off the bed

Je te’aime: ?? Why

Adult Supervision: Avery’s already awake, he got up and left like 15 minutes ago

One sec.

Frozone: bitch

Trav-Elle-er: lol hey snowbird

Frozone: I was /literally/ just chilling

Adult Supervision: lmao I told him you said to kick him off the bed

Trav-Elle-er: wow niel, way to betray a clone’s trust

Je te’aime: good morning Jack!! How you doin? 

Frozone: I was doing pretty good until my bf threatened to kick me off the bed? Hby

Je te’aime: Awake!

Danny when is your first class today? It’s getting p late

Adult Supervision: dw its not until ten, I’m good

@ Elle where are you rn? Ik you aren’t here or amity

Je te’aime: not in burgess either~ whatcha doin?

Trav-Elle-er: oh lol I’m about to shoplift from this walmart in…. Kentucky? I think? I’m omw to New Orleans rn

Adult Supervision: ???!?!?!!? Don’t tell me about your shoplifting?? We had a deal? ? I don’t want to know about it??

Frozone: what are you gonna do in New Orleans??

Je te’aime: uhhhhhhh isn’t uhhh thievery umm bad??

Trav-Elle-er: I don’t steal from little places but tbh walmart wont even notice and if they do it’ll just be a stocking error or something, it won’t actually effect anyone

****affect? Effect? Idk

Anyways I need to eat right? And I don’t have money? And it won’t be missed or even noticed??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Je te’aime: I’ll…. take your word for it? But I’d also like to be in on whatever deal Danny has with you

Trav-Elle-er: fine by me

Frozone: traveler solidarity dude. Walmart corp sucks, you go

Don’t get caught or get the employees in trouble tho

Trav-Elle-er: you got it! *high-five* 

I’m a ghost, any how. I won’t get caught

Adult Supervision: I’m serious can we not discuss this rn? 

Je te’aime: mmhmm

So,,, whatcha going to do in New Orleans

Trav-Elle-er: just chill, I guess

The supernatural scene around there is awesome, with the ghosts and voodoo and whatnot

I haven’t have the chance to explore the bayou properly yet, and I’m jumping at the chance to have more begneits (idk how to spell that word they’re the square donut things)

Also jambalaya

Hence why I’m saving my money rn~ those little places need the dough

Frozone: ooooh cool! I’ve never had Cajun food before, send pictures!

Trav-Elle-er: you got it, snowbird

Adult Supervision: lol our nicknames for Jack

“Snowbird” “snow-angel”

Je te’aime: I’m pretty sure Jack has a friend that calls him snowdrop? Like the flower? I think it was the Halloween guy

Frozone: yeah, Samhain

Which is pronounced sow-win btw its super weird

Trav-Elle-er: like the Celtic holiday?

Frozone: yeah

Celtic names are always pronounced really different to how they’re spelled, I don’t get it

Don’t you “that’s rough buddy” me

Je te’aime: what? 

Frozone: I’m calling Danny out, he said that out loud

Trav-Elle-er: oh yeah I forgot you two were in the same room rn

Where did he go anyways, its been like ten minutes

Frozone: hes changing rn, getting ready for class and all

I’m probably going to follow him down to the dining hall before leaving

Talk to y’all later

Je te’aime: talk to you later Jack!

Trav-Elle-er: ttyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no plot in mind


	4. Beignets~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are pretty self explanatory but if you were wondering —   
> Snow-angel: Jack  
> Star-boy: Danny (bc of nasa and stuff)  
> Je te’aime: Jamie Bennett  
> Trav-Elle-er: Danielle  
> Adult Supervision: Danny (Being the only one technically over 18)  
> Frozone: Jack

[Thursday Aug 27, 8:19PM] > 💛Lonely With Me💛

Snow-angel: hey Danny

guardian meeting in a few hours, hoping to get some sleep in before then but chances are looking pretty small

Srry for the late check in, love

How abt you?

Star-boy: hi darlin’! Thx for checking in, its not too late yet here

Just taking a break from hw for now~

Are you still in Finland or are you at the workshop already?

Snow-angel: still Finland 

Its after 3am here and meeting at 7am-ish, Finland time, so. 

Star-boy: darling what? Its so late! Plz go to sleep? 

Snow-angel: ik danny, I’m lying down already

Insomnia’s fun :/

Star-boy: oh

I guess i can’t really tell you to sleep then ig

At least close ur eyes and rest tho bby, insomnia’s a bitch

Snow-angel: at least i don’t have to worry about waking up late?

North has a room for me at the workshop, ill nap after the meeting but I’m not too tired

Technically don’t need sleep remember

Star-boy: ik ik but don’t overwork urself

Snow-angel: me? I could never~

Star-boy: fine don’t over-fun urself then

???

Idk how to put it but anyways grab some rest plz

Snow-angel: yea yea i shall

Talk to you later? North’s place doesn’t have service but I’ll hop by the states if it’s not too hot

Star-boy: nah don’t bother

Its like still 89 degrees out and the sun’s gone down already, you’d hate it 

We can FT though? Next time ur around actual human civilization?

Snow-angel: its a date <3

Night Danny, don’t stay up too late

Star-boy: I’ll try for around eleven

Goodnight Jack <3

  
  


[Friday Aug 28, 9:24 AM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Adult Supervision: just came out of my first class and I’m Feelin Just Fine

Je te’aime: good morning Danny!

Adult Supervision: are you texting me in class? Go focus young child

Je te’aime: (1) fuck you

(2) actually i have study hall second period so technically I’m Not

Adult Supervision: ah okay, I guess that’s fine

What are we up to on this fine morning? 

Je te’aime: bored

I have nothing to do since I’ve only had geometry so far today and I finished that HW already

And the supervisor won’t let us do anything but schoolwork so I’m texting u under the desk

Adult Supervision: wow our resident little rebel

Good luck I guess 

Hopefully the trend won’t continue usually the study hall people loosen up as the year goes on

I forgot freshmen get study hall instead of free periods tbh

Je te’aime: they want us to get used to working during free periods so they watch us :/

Adult Supervision: are we the only one’s online rn?

Je te’aime: probably everyone else is out and about

Havent’ heard from Elle in a while

Adult Supervision: idk how well your spell works in the GZ or like, 2000 years in the past

Elle likes to time travel sometimes idk what’s up with her

Je te’aime: yea

And my brother is probably like, flying in the ocean rn or something

Adult Supervision: or napping

He said he had a guardian meeting early this morning and was going to nap afterwards

Though by all means its like….. over nine hours since the meeting was gonna start

Je te’aime: yeah, i dunno 

Btw are there like,,, ghosts in Chicago?

Adult Supervision: presumably? But none that I’ve met

The supernatural uh, energy? Around here seems to be pretty low, thank goodness

Trav-Elle-er: literally the second I stepped into a town my phone started going crazy, wtf are you guys talking about

Snowbird’s not even here?

Je te’aime: i was just wondering

Oh, hey Elle! Where are you at?

Trav-Elle-er: outskirts of New Orleans, just got there this morning

I could go for some beignets for breakfast tbh

Adult Supervision: make sure to have something actually substantial as well

Fruit or something

Trav-Elle-er: yeah I will

The cafe du monde line is already crazy i know without having to see it

Will probably end up at coffee and beignet co instead

Je te’aime: pictures? Pic? Pictures pls? 

Trav-Elle-er: give me a bit

Ughhh there’s a line here too but at least its not like two blocks long

Adult Supervision: yikes

Srry for your loss

Trav-Elle-er: yeah, I’m fucking sorry too

Je te’aime: ah, theres the bell

Ttyl!

Adult Supervision: yeah, I have class soon too

Send us breakfast pictures, Elle

Trav-Elle-er: you got it!

  
  


[Friday Aug 28, 10:46AM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Trav-Elle-er: here ya go 

[Photo Description:  _ four square, golden brown beignets on a white plate, all are heavily dusted with powdered sugar. One already has a bite taken out of it. In the corner of the photo there’s a glass of iced coffee that’s medium tan in color, and yet more powdered sugar has been sprinkled and smeared across the table in a few places. _ ]

  
  


[Friday Aug 28, 11:22 AM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Frozone: yummm

Looks tasty! Where are you rn?

Trav-Elle-er: the pic is from New Orleans Coffee and Beignet Co. 

scroll up

Can comfirm, very tasty

***confirm

How abt you? 

Frozone: omw to australia from the North Pole, not the most pleasant flight

Passing through North America on teh way tho so i have service

Trav-Elle-er: ah okay

Would not advise you pass through New Orleans, the heat is a bit much

Frozone: ye that’s what everyone’s been telling me abt everywhere

Ik anyways, ik what I’m doing

Im going to pass the equator over the ocean, and it’ll be fine

Stops to make in canada first tho

Trav-Elle-er: good luck ig

Je te’aime: hey guys!! I’m in passing period now

Elle those beignets looks tasty af pls bring me some

Trav-Elle-er: maybe from du monde sometime when theres a convenient portal and no line

Ur first beignets will not be cold noc&bc ones

Je te’aime: awwww thanks Elle

Also hi Jack!!

Srry sometimes we forget that ur super old and have been doing this forever and ever

Frozone: lol its okay, i appreciate it

Also I’m not that old 

Trav-Elle-er: /o l d/

Frozone: ur a toddler 

Trav-Elle-er: 😡😡😡

Je te’aime: lmao

Kay bye again~ class is starting

Frozone: bye Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you guys. Also these will stop being so regular at some point? But I write em to relax so.
> 
> Lonely With Me is what I think of as Jack/Danny’s song rn, with all the long distance and whatnot. It’s cute, I recommend :)


	5. Trauma trauma potato chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Bennett deserves everything and I love him

[Thursday Sep 3, 11:39 AM] > Bennett Boys❄️

Jamie: Jack, do you think I should bleach my hair? 

Or maybe dye it all brown again i dunno

Jack: a bit outa nowhere, kiddo. Why? 

Also, the hair is a magical thing, so I don’t think dying it brown would work

Bleach might though

Jamie: getting looks at school

And some people want to know where i got it done

Jack: what’re u telling them?

Jamie: at “summer camp”

Sometimes a vague + dramatized version of the truth

Jack: ???

Jamie: “ice magic from space, baby” 

Jack: ah. I see

If it would make you more comfortable i don’t see why not

Jamie: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

I dunno still

I mean i like how it looks but idk? 

Jack: well, i dunno either kiddo. 

Go ahead and ask everyone else, if you want

Jamie: asked my friends already, they were super unhelpful

Basically said the same thing as you like “whatever you want, whatever’s the most comfy for you, if it would make you happy go ahead” lik e bitch

Jack: lmao

If you want a straight answer ask Elle, basically

Jamie: good idea

  
  


Jamie Bennett created a private chat room

Jamie Bennett added Danielle Phantom

[Thursday Sep 3, 11:56AM] > chat room with Danielle and Jamie

Jamie: hey Elle should I bleach my hair so that people cant see the streaks

Danielle: no thats a dumb idea the streaks are cool af

And if people give you shit about it punch them in the face

Jamie: k thanks

Danielle: no prob

Y did you ask me?

Jamie: nobody else would give me a straight yes or no

They were all “whatever’s most comfortable for you”

Danielle: welp

That’s rough, g luck dude

Jamie: back atcha

Bye

Danielle: yup 👈🏻👈🏻

  
  


[Thursday Sep 3, 12:02AM] > Bennett Boys❄️

Jamie: she said not to

Jack: is that what you’re going with?

Jamie: probably

It’s ur magic so i thought you should get a say but tbh u were wholly unhelpful

Jack: it’s your magic now?

Anyways it really be that way sometimes

Jamie: lol yeah

Jack: btw shouldn’t you be in class

Jamie: at lunch rn

The period’s almost over but yeah

Jack: kay, what class do you have next?

Jamie: ugH i have Latin class

Cya later dude

Jack: oof, have fun

  
  


[Thursday Sep 3, 2:01PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Je te’aime: if one more person asks me about my ankle I’m going to scream

Trav-Elle-er: sock ‘em in the face for me

Trauma is off fucking boundsd

Frozone: shit are you okay??

Je te’aime: might fuck around and get myself sent to the principals office just for some goddamn peace and quiet but otherwise fine

Adult Supervision: as someone who actually attended Highschool,

Go. To. The social worker. 

I promise promise that unless they’re a ghost that feeds off student misery, they are There To Help

Je te’aime: I would but consider: social anxiety

Adult Supervision: at least ask ur teacher to go, they obligated to let you and if they don’t go anyways and you can’t be punished

Je te’aime: thx for the tip, brb

Je te’aime: lol their faces when they thought i was snitching, fuckin bastard sonuva btich 

Frozone: why don’t you actually tell the teacher?

Je te’aime: that wont help

Trav-Elle-er: good luck

I’ll fuck ‘em up for ya if you want, btw. I’m free.

Frozone: I can stop by and freeze their feet to the ground for you!

  
  


[Thursday Sep 3, 2:53PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Je te’aime: its chill now and I’m omw back to class

The social worker was really cool and let me sit in her office and not talk

Frozone: nice!

Adult Supervision: how u feeling now?

Je te’aime: better

Also its ninth period now so i don’t have to deal with those people anymore + Ms. B said she would email my geometry teacher

Trav-Elle-er: take care, little bitch

I’m stopping by after school

Je te’aime: um??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said these would be sporadic. I don’t have much time to write between classes, so this lil nugget is what ya get this week.


	6. Warning: some discussion of human blood? Its comedy tho

[Friday Sep 4, 5:45AM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Je te’aime: Elle is still here, tell her to go away

Frozone: what did she even do yesterday? Y’all vanished and I never found out

Trav-Elle-er: you’ll never find out HAHHAAHHA

Je te’aime: she showed up after school? On the fucking flagpole? Generally pulled some dumb shit

I literally had to cast people’s attention off of us so we could leave

Trav-Elle-er: hey at least people will ask u abt me now instead of other bullshit

Je te’aime: lol i guess

Frozone: y are you still there then Elle?

Trav-Elle-er: his mom knows me

I slept over it was just like old times 

Je te’aime: yea mom took out the air mattress it was cool

Frozone: how does?? Mom know you??? Wtf

Trav-Elle-er: i visited a bunch while you an Neil were out of commission 

Keeping Jamie in the loop and all

Frozone: ah okay

Adult Supervision: FUCK LITERALLY ALL OF YOU

My fucking phone has woken me up Twice Now its fucking five am

Je te’aime: technically it’s already six where you are

Sorry ill shut up now

Adult Supervision: I’m muting the chat room now but I’m just letting you know y’all suck

Frozone: ……...oops

Trav-Elle-er: lmAO

Who want to make bet on how much sleep he got

My money’s on three hours

Je te’aime: i have faith and say six

Frozone: …….

Mmm. Four. 

Wow we’re terrible

Trav-Elle-er: yeah but like, who cares

Je te’aime: anyways, we’re starting our unit on once and future king today

Which we were supposed to read over the summer but i high-key didn’t

So I’ve been frantically reading it recently and its like,,,,, Bad

Frozone: sorry…. for your loss?

Je te’aime: you should be

Trav-Elle-er: lol can’t relate

Je te’aime: thats becasue ur an uneducated heathen

Trav-Elle-er: you know it babyyyy

Stay in school lmao

Je te’aime: yeet

Frozone: yeet?

Je te’aime: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Frozone: in other news i could cry

Trav-Elle-er: actually or jokingly

Frozone: jokingly but I’m Angey

Trav-Elle-er: k

Je te’aime: what’s up then?

Frozone: faerie politics, what else

Human blood is like,, the fae equivalent of nice whiskey? But its illegal rn 

So we basically discovered a drug ring, and obviously this is guardian level bullshit so now i gotta go tell North to go bust a drug ring w/ me and uGH 

Trav-Elle-er: that sounds really really rough but also like, you’re a fae right?

Frozone: yeah? That’s y I’m the main guardian involved with this rn

Trav-Elle-er: so I gotta know,,, is human blood any good

Je te’aime: gross Elle!! Dude!

Jack pls tell me you don’t know

Frozone: unfortunately i do but I didn’t know what it was at the time

Anyways its pretty bad idk why people like it

The aftertaste is alright but not my cup of tea

Trav-Elle-er: you haven’t tried nice whiskey before either, have you?

Frozone: no I’m 17

Je te’aime: technically over 300

Frozone: I’m 17 and invisible, where am i supposed to be getting whiskey?

Trav-Elle-er: ig that makes sense but I’m just saying

Like what if blood is an acquired taste, like uhh alcohol is

Frozone: its not really a taste i want to aquifer 

****acquire wtf

Je te’aime: thank god

Trav-Elle-er: fair fair but aren’t you like,,, curious?

Frozone: no

Are YOU

Trav-Elle-er: yeah a little bit but I’m not a fae so my tastebuds are different probably

Anyways who isn’t at least a little curious abt drugs

Like obviously I’m not going to do heroin but I’m a little curious about what being high would be like

Je te’aime: you know what? That’s fair

But also please don’t drink human blood

Trav-Elle-er: lol I wont dw

  
  


[Friday Sep 4, 8:35AM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Adult Supervision: me; leaves for literally ten minutes

The convo in this chat room; *immedaitely turns to human blood*

Trav-Elle-er; nahh it took at least twenty

Adult Supervision: thats like,,, not better

Frozone: hey Danny! Srry for waking you up!

Adult Supervision: hey darling

For reference I got five-ish hours of sleep when y’all woke me up and two more after that

Frozone: not bad

Did Jamie win or did I? 

Adult Supervision: Jamie but he was a little shit this morning so I say you

Je te’aime: awwww

Adult Supervision: shouldn’t you be in class

Also @ Elle are you still in burgess?

Je te’aime: my geometry teacher’s not here yet so everyone’s just chilling

Trav-Elle-er: no i left earlier when Jamie went to school

Why?

Adult Supervision: if ur in the area can you please please please bring me coffee? 

From the sTEAm cafe in Amity?

Ill pay you back

Trav-Elle-er: yeah sure, ill be over in like 40 minutes depending on the line

Adult Supervision: ur a lifesaver I’ve been craving it all morning

Frozone: lol y’all funny

Grateful enough to forgive us for waking you up this morning

Adult Supervision: you and Elle

Je te’aime: 🥺🥺🥺

Adult Supervision: and Jamie ig :/

Je te’aime: !!! :D

Trav-Elle-er: the absolute oof energy in this chat room is astronomical

@ jamie ur teachers def there by now stop sneaking ur phone in class

Adult Supervision: oop

  
  


[Friday Sep 4, 8:58AM] > chat room with Danielle and Jamie

Jamie: seriously tho, thx for coming over after school yesterday

I feel like its been ages since i saw you tbh

Danielle: no problem dude

Happpy to help, even if its just by popping by <3

Jamie: <3

Also this chat room is so bland

Jamie Bennett named the chat room “🛸Roomies!!🛸”

Danielle Phantom nicknamed Danielle Phantom to “Elle”

Elle: are those UFOs

Jamie: no they’re flying saucers duh

They’re so easy to identify

Elle: bitch

Danielle Phantom named the chat room “Complete Opposites”

Jamie: I wouldn’t say  _ completely _ accurate….

Elle: go to class, Jamie

Jamie: lol bye :)


	7. Everyone bullies Danny (but in a friendly way I promise)

[Wednesday Sep 16, 12:09PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Trav-Elle-er: Iced coffee: acquired 

Good morning everyone

Adult Supervision: “good morning” 

Je te’aime: good past-noon Elle!

Coffee is good

Frozone: *looks at clock* its like six pm

Adult Supervision: love time zones for us 🥰

Trav-Elle-er: if that ain’t my entire life

Je te’aime: I Stubbed My Toe Really Hard This Morning And Now It Hurts A Lot! :D

Frozone: yikes Jamie r u okay?

Je te’aime: like, mostly, but I don’t like,,, pain?

Frozone: makes sense

Trav-Elle-er: idk he always struck me as kind of a masochist

Frozone: um???

Je te’aime: agdusjnfhsfjfks ELLE N O

Adult Supervision: how do you??? Elle how??? Why?? Why are you this way??

Trav-Elle-er: I’m just doin’ what comes naturally~

Adult Supervision: I s w e a r—

Trav-Elle-er: how ba a a ad can I be? 

Adult Supervision: and now it’s gonna be stuck in my head for the rest of the day

Frozone: um?? Intensifies

Je te’aime: uh yeah I don’t get it

Adult Supervision: you don’t,,, want to

Trav-Elle-er: it’s the song How Bad Can I Be from The Lorax (2012), it’s very catchy and Neil hates when I get it stuck in his head

Adult Supervision: I saw you typing and got so worried

Je te’aime: I feel Concern, but okay ig

Frozone: that doesn’t sound right, but I don’t know enough about Lorax (2012) to dispute it

Trav-Elle-er: I’m so proud! You used a meme!

Frozone: 🙃

Adult Supervision: honestly what even is this chatroom

Like, I enter with the intention of feeling both fear and disgust, and that intention is satisfied every time

Je te’aime: I think we all feel the same

Frozone: objection! Elle is the one causing both the fear and disgust

Trav-Elle-er: and proud of it, babyyy

Je te’aime: and somehow manages both of those things while being a decent person and an excellent friend

Trav-Elle-er: awwww thx, you cause fear too!

Je te’aime: see?

Adult Supervision: not really but sure

Je te’aime: ugh I’m boredddddd

Frozone: aren’t you supposed to be in school rn?

Je te’aime: we’re doing independent translation but I don’t want to bc reasons

Trav-Elle-er: so instead ur just talking to us?

Je te’aime: y’all are way more interesting than cornelia sub arbores sedit

Adult Supervision: what forgein language are you taking

Je te’aime: Latin :/ at least its mostly history tho

Adult Supervision: your school? Has that??

Je te’aime: yea

Adult Supervision: Amity only had Spanish friend and German oof

****franch not friend lol

*******FRENCH WTF

Frozone: sorry for your loss dude

Trav-Elle-er: “franch” is the only word I’m using for anything franch ever again

Adult Supervision: why must you always mock me

Trav-Elle-er: as if you don’t only make friends with people who will 

Frozone: yeah, sorry to say it lovie but you kind of have a type when it comes to befriending people

Like,,, have you met Sam? 

  
  


[Wednesday Sep 16, 12:38PM] > OG Team Phantom

Ghost: Sammm my friends are bullying me :///

Goth: you have other friends?

Geek: idk what they’re saying about you but they’re probably right

Ghost: you’re all TERRIBLE

Geek: yeah i dunno why you went to us, go whine to jazzy or your boyfriend or something

I don’t think our group know the definition of sympathy

Goth: excuse you, I’m very kind and /very/ sympathetic

Ghost: and very humble

Goth: see, Danny gets me

Geek: anyways what did they say?

  
  


[Wednesday Sep 16, 12:43PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Je te’aime: uhhh guys I think Danny just vanished

Trav-Elle-er: haha yeah he does that sometimes

Half ghosts, you know how they are

Danny Fenton took a screenshot of the chat room “✨the Star Sailor Crew✨”

Je te’aime: ummmm 

Frozone: ah, he’s back

Adult Supervision: wait a few more moments, I’m tattling

  
  


[Wednesday Sep 16, 12:45PM] > OG Team Phantom

Ghost: [Photo Description:  _ screenshot of above conversation with Elle and Jack _ ]

Geek: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHHAHA

Goth: it’s what you deserve

Also — accurate

Ghost: why. Must. You. Always. Mock. Me?

Goth: ???? Why don’t you make better friends??

Geek: too late now obviously, you’re stuck with us

Like the world’s worst std

Goth: what the actual fuck

I for one would liken myself more to glitter

Try and get rid of me and you’ll be finding my remains in your hair for years to come

Ghost: yeah but the flip side of that is that y’all are stuck with me too

And we’ve been friends long enough that you know I’m incredibly insufferable all the time

Geek: ah goddamnit, i knew there was a catch to annoying you somewhere

Danny Fenton took a screenshot of the chat room “OG Team Phantom” 

Geek: LMAO you and your receipts 

  
  


[Wednesday Sep 16, 12: 50PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Adult Supervision: [Photo Description: _yet more screenshots. Obviously._ ]

Somehow they actually manage to be /worse/ than you guys

Frozone: oh! You’re back!

Trav-Elle-er: hahahahahaha get rekt

Je te’aime: I’m…. unsurprised? 

Who are the people in the gc

Adult Supervision: oh right I forgot you haven’t met them yet

Goth is Sam and Geek is Tucker

Our nicknames all start with G bc we’re “All-G” (OG)

Frozone: cute :)

Trav-Elle-er: nerd

Je te’aime: the disparity in this chat room…. I cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my shitty Latin I haven’t taken it for years and thats like the only thing I remember how to say. I thought it would totally be something Jamie would take for the folklore aspect though. Schoolwork is picking up so expect longer breaks between chapters. Idk how many people are actually reading this though lol
> 
> Oh also I’m working on a radiodust fic that might show up around here sometime. If you’re into that sort of thing keep an eye out.


	8. Politics suck, and not just the ones irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: oh I’m working on a radiodust fic :3  
> Me: vanishes for months,
> 
> Anyways,,, sorry for that. If you’re still here,,, I’m sorry. Also read At Court, cause as that goes up this fic is gonna start containing spoilers (if I even manage to keep on writing this skksksk). Also I like it a lot and am v happy with how it came out, so :D
> 
> Okay and without further ado~~

[Monday Nov 9, 3:55PM] > ✨the Star Sailor Crew✨

Frozone: I’m,,,, Tired

Trav-Elle-er: okay but consider: when are you not

Frozone: i mean sure

But do y’all remember that illegal human blood drug ring I was upset about a few months back? 

Trav-Elle-er: ye 

you were going to go bust it with North and then never mentioned it again. Beginning of September. I’m familiar. 

Je t’aime: how the hell do you remember that??

But now that Elle brings it up yeah

Frozone: okay first off I never ended up going to North because this whole bullshit happened

And at this point i can’t even get the other guardians involved and ughhh

Adult Supervision: okay yes I’m here what happened

Trav-Elle-er: hey look the whole crews online at the same time

Je t’aime: yea that like never happens anymore

We’re all #busy

Adult Supervision: yeah it sucks, we should plan a meet-up sometime?

Trav-Elle-er: maybe over thanksgiving break. I think we should all be free. 

Frozone: basically the drug ring was in Morgan’s “territory” which means it was his responsibility to deal with it, but one of his people showed up while Duke was holding audience and tattled that Morgan was actually in on the whole situation. Except tattling on anyone directly in charge of you, esp a noble, gets you fucking killed unless the guy you snitched on vouches for you. Which like never happens, and Morgan definitely fuckin won’t

Adult Supervision: OH

OH FUCK

Frozone: yeah, fuck

So now we can’t tell the king abt it because we’re trying to keep our informant alive

We know Morgan is backing the whole business but we have no proof unless we sentence this guy to death so like,, at what cost

Je t’aime: uhh, holy shit? Holy shit holy shit holy shit. 

Trav-Elle-er: so ur essentially going behind the law in order to protect the informant and trying to prove it was this Morgan guy

Frozone: yep

But there’s no evidence because he’s not actually in charge of the operation, just a customer that also like, gives them extra funds for the business

Je t’aime: how’s he paying them/where’s he getting the money? 

Like, is he doing financial fraud or whatever? Or maybe the place keeps records of their customers and you can get him in trouble that way? 

Adult Supervision: also if you just like, interrogate someone that you know is involved and knows Morgan is involved

Wait then they’d die for snitching, shit

Frozone: if you interrogate someone and get answers, that’s snitchery. If you torture someone and get answers,,,, actually that would work but we’re trying not to do torture

Adult Supervision: lmao yeah

Trav-Elle-er: I’m always free to do a little spying, btw! If you want me to snoop on him or something?

Frozone: ideally Duke and I don’t get anyone non-court involved at this point because Yikes (hence no Guardians)

But if it goes too badly I might take you up on that

Trav-Elle-er: aight

Je te’aime: who wants to talk abt something more lighthearted

  
  


[Monday Nov 9, 4:27 PM] > 💛Lonely With Me💛

Star-boy: how are you doing? You holdin up okay? 

Snow-angel: a little better after venting but like,, Tired

Star-boy: yeah it’s really a shitty situation… 

how about Samhain? Anything okay going on at court? 

Snow-angel: Duke is like, pretty used to this stuff by now, I think

He’s been in the court system longer than I’ve been alive, and ig going behind the king isn’t too uncommon for nobility? He’s fine, at least, if also tired

Star-boy: and court?

Snow-angel: mostly fine. Normal 

Star-boy: kay, darling

Are you staying in Finland tonight then?

Snow-angel: if given the choice I’d probably go back to Burgess and sleep by the pond because fuck the court rn

Realistically tho, I’ll be stuck in France for the next few days, at least. 

Star-boy: France? 

Snow-angel: I’m staying in the autumn palace rn, so that’s northern France 

Star-boy: ah I see

Want me to take a break from HW and come visit? None of this shit needs to be turned in anyways. 

Snow-angel:...if you’re offering, I wouldn’t mind the company 

Star-boy: omw in a few minutes <3

Snow-angel: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep that’s it! Short I know but I’m rarely even in a coldhands-y mood recently, all my writing time ends up being radiodust. 
> 
> anyways,,, sorry. I still love you guys though.


End file.
